


no. 39 and 51

by creamyoreofillings



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Game, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: 39. "Dont say that you love me."51. "Go on then, tell me. Tell me that you dont love me."





	no. 39 and 51

**Author's Note:**

> hey gamers whats up im back again with the angst. i made this months ago and i kept forgetting to post it.

“Don't say that you love me.”

 

He stared at you with a blank expression; a carefully crafted facade to mask everything from view. Despite seeing his absolute terrifying expression, this is one sets you on edge the most. It was calm and cold. Unattached. Just pure nothingness on a beautiful, expressive face.   
  
"Saihara-chan, you know I don't like liars." He says, tilting his head a bit. "Don't try to lie to a master liar like me. It wont work."   
  
You furrow your eyebrows, confused and indignant. "That wasn't a lie, Kokichi." You say. Kokichi scoffs and crosses his arms while he looks away from you. You decide to try again. "I really do lo-"   
  
"I hate Saihara-chan."   
  
You blink. You stare at him wide-eyed while you can hear your heart break into pieces. You can only stutter a weak 'what' before he talks again.   
  
"I really, really, really hate Saihara-chan." Kokichi's face is obscured by his purple hair, but you can see his hands gripping the fabric on his biceps. "Saihara-chan is so dumb and stupid and ugly, I hate him _so_ much!"   
  
He continues, spewing out all the qualities about you that he hates. He jabs, pokes, prods and kicks all of your insecurities with no remorse. His voice starts to get harsh and loud, an almost barking tone that forces air and words out of his lungs. His shoulders rise and fall sharply at each word he hacked out.   
  
All the while, Kokichi never looked back at you.   
  
You steel your resolve and walk towards him. Kokichi never looks up from glaring at the floor, nails digging into his still crossed arms. He still keeps on going, taking short breaths before going again. You gently grab his hands and he jumps, meeting your eyes. Instinctively, he tries to take his hands back but you keep a tight grip on them.   
  
"L-let go..." Kokichi mutters, eyes focusing on your hands. You ignore him and burrow your fingers between his. His breath hitches almost inaudibly. "Stop..." He grounds out.   
  
"Say it again." You say softly, peering at his eyes. "Tell me, Kokichi." His breathing stays shallow and his eyes don't move.   
  
"Go on then, tell me. Tell me that you dont love me.”

  
You say, tightening your grip on his hand before letting it go slack. He doesn't move again, but you know he's listening.   
  
"Tell me, after all those years of living, surviving, and healing from Danganronpa, after letting ourselves breakdown to our worsts, after all that," You say, tears pricking at your eyes. A tense frown settles on your face, and you take a deep breath. "look at me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me. That you don't _trust_ me."   
  
He doesn't respond. Your hands tremble, so you grip on his hands again. "Kokichi, I'm not a fabrication. I'm not fake, or another one of Shirogane's characters." You say, hearing the wobble in your voice. You move your shaking hands from his to his face, cupping them gently. You look into his dull eyes.   
  
" _I love you_ , Kokichi Ouma. And that is _not_ a lie."   
  
He looks at you finally and the amount of emotion in them almost staggers you.   
  
"S-Shuuichi..." He whispers, the broken little sound a far cry from his boisterous and confident voice. Tears start to pool in his eyes. "I..." You stroke his cheek tenderly, putting as much love and care you can into the action. It only makes the tears well up and run down his face.   
  
It happens all at once. His shoulders tense up and his face scrunches, letting out the most heartbreaking wail you have ever heard from him. Snot starts to run down from his nose and tears pool in the space between your fingers and his cheeks.   
  
You think, that Kokichi finally broke. The time when he woke up screaming and crying in the hospital for the participants; it was nothing compared to this.   
  
"I-I-I!! I'm s-sorryyy S-Shuurichi!!" He wails, the words getting garbled by his snot filled nose. "I'm sorry f-for sayiing," He hiccups and cries again, his body trembling with his sobs. You pull him closer to your chest, and he cries harder. "a-all those mmean stuff!! I-I d-didn't mean iiit!!!"   
  
You stroke his hair, staying silent as apologies tumble from his mouth. You kiss his head and murmur that you forgive him. At least, he's finally healing.


End file.
